diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Official Game Debut
Official Game Debut (Kōshikisen Debyū, 公式戦デビュー) is Episode 23 of the Diamond no Ace Anime series. The Episode follows the story line from chapters 66 to 68 of the manga. Summary Conclusion of Seidou's match against Maimon West High School and match against Puplic Murata East High School. Synopsis After three innings, Furuya is out and Sawamura's on the mound. This is also the freshman's game debut. At Maimon's side, the batter Hasunuma tells his teammates that if they lose this game it'll be their last. He stands on the batter's box and coach Chiba tells him to be aggressive, putting his entire three years on the line. For Sawamura's first pitch, the ball goes straight into the batter’s back. The infielders gather on the mound with Kuramochi landing a kick on Sawamura. Sawamura’s tense and everyone makes sure he knows it. Now that they have a man on base, Maimon’s trying a bunt. The bunt goes straight to Sawamura and he throws it to second for the first out and then it hits the first baseman’s mitt for a double play. Sawamura is overjoyed and he roars. Top of the fifth, one out, runners on second and third, Haruichi aggressively hit the first pitch. Meanwhile on a different stadium, Rei watch the game between Ichidai and Jitsusen. Back to Seidou's game, the bottom of the fifth comes along and Kawakami puts it away for Seidou. At the lineup, Sawamura is surprised to see the Maimon players cry. He is congratulated by one of Maimon's players then realizes that their team also aimed for Koshien. He shouts to the Maimon's players that he'll do his best and play for them as well. At Seidou, the freshmen pitchers are being scolded by the catchers. Rei walks with Kataoka reporting her observations on the Ichidai team. With the coach looking on, the players practice without even a prompt. Back in class, the girls swoon over Furuya and Haruichi, while Sawamura half sleeps. The upperclassmen are being cheered on as they walk through the hallway and in class 2-B, Miyuki and Kuramochi are shown to be fighting as a classmate comments that they don't have friends. Tanba is finally back in the bullpen and practice light throws with Miyuki. Furuya runs on the field while Sawamura practice with the net. Rei and Chris observe him. Rei asks if Chris taught him how to grip the ball. Chris confirm saying he taught him the basic four-seam.Four-seam is a basic way of throwing a fastball by putting your fingers on the seam in four places. Furuya tells Chris he's done running. Chris suggests he should also run before games shocking Furuya. Rei says they'll need Furuya to win the Summer, calling him the "ace" until Tanba's return, shocking Sawamura. On the third round of the tournament, Seidou face Murata East and Furuya gets the start again. He’s even more pumped after what Rei had told him. From the crowd, a young man watches the match, calling Furuya "Nothing special." References Category:Anime Category:Episodes